bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drawn to Life: VeggieTales Edition
Drawn to Life: VeggieTales Edition is a parody of the Drawn to Life series, developed by THQ for Nintendo DS. Plot Help the League of Incredible Vegetables, Alfred, Larry-boy's trusted butler, and a few other heroes (created by you) free Bumblyburg from a cursed darkness! It features numerous platforming levels, and other elements (such as vehicles, weapons, platforms, etc.) which are drawn and colored by the player using the stylus. The gameplay is similar to the original Drawn to Life series. Gameplay is also similar to the Mario & Luigi RPG series, such as the fact that LarryBoy and Alfred can team up to create a special attack and that each character has a specific special move and whatnot as well as bosses. Similarities and Differences *Enemies rise from goo. (Shadow Goo in the Original, and Veggie Goo for the VeggieTales edition) *Most of the characters are captured by antagonists - including Robert the Terrible, the Tricky Mirror from Sweetpea Beauty, Dr. Flurry, the Bad Apple, the Fib from Outer Space and the Rumor Weed. *Players can draw their own creations. *You can customize your name, any time you want (i.e., Dennis). *Both the games use combination of doodle or shadow and organic enemies. *Both games have a shop in them, Isaac running the shop on Drawn to Life and three teenage boys running the shop on the VeggieTales Edition. *There are more antagonists than just one. *Footage from several VeggieTales videos are seen throughout. *The characters are more 3D. *There are nine worlds in this game instead of four (possibly ten if Monteria was a bonus world). The eight worlds are: **Celery Park (from "Celery Night Fever") **The Mountains of Much-Snowia (from "Lord of the Beans") **The Jungle **Bethlingham (from "Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men") **Deep Sea **The Islands **Planet Tootanny (from "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier") **Queen Blueberry's Castle (from "Sweetpea Beauty") **Dodgeball City (from "The Ballad of Little Joe" and "Moe and the Big Exit") **Bonus: Monteria (from "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie") Character Voices *Mike Nawrocki **Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy **Jerry Gourd **Scallion #2 **Jean-Claude Pea **Turnips *Phil Vischer **Alfred (Archibald Asparagus) **Bob the Tomato/Thingamabob **Fire Marshall (Pa Grape) **Mr. Lunt/S-Cape **Apollo Gourd **Scallion #1 **Phillipe Pea **Percy Pea **Jimmy Gourd **Rooney the Olive Dog *Lisa Vischer **Junior Asparagus/Ricochet *Cydney Trent **Petunia Rhubarb/Vogue *Megan Murphy **Mayor Blueberry (Madame Blueberry) *Gigi Abraham **Laura the Carrot **Nicky the Pepper *Keri Pisapia **Mom Asparagus *Jim Poole **Officer Scooter *Laura Gerow **Princess Eloise *Yuri Lowenthal **Prince Alexander *Tim Hodge **Khalil *Brian K. Roberts **Scallion #3 **Reverse Mortgage Director *Carly Henderson **T-Bot *Terry Crews **Bruce Onion *Rob Paulsen **Finnegan J. Beet III **Ichabeezer *Dan Anderson **Dad Asparagus *Cam Clarke **Robert the Terrible *Tim Gregory **The Fib from Outer Space *G. Bock **The Rumor Weed *Cynthia West **The Bad Apple *Mark Steele **Dr. Flurry **The Tricky Mirror Trivia *This is the second time since "Lyle the Kindly Viking" to have G. Bock do a voice. The first was "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes". Goofs *In some scenes throughout the game, T-Bot and Bruce Onion switch voices. Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Works Category:Products Category:LarryBoy Category:LarryBoy series Category:The League of Incredible Vegetables Category:Nintendo DS Category:VeggieFan2000